


One Good Day

by Neinka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: English is not my native language, Ever - Freeform, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I do not write, I still am., I will regret this in the morning..., Omg what have i done?!, Spuffy, Time Travel, What even are paragraphs?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neinka/pseuds/Neinka
Summary: At the end of season 5 Spike got his wish fulfilled. And it's not the wish you are thinking of..
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very sweet and tasty wine.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=very+sweet+and+tasty+wine.).



> Sorry guys, it happens to the best of us. You know how it is, you get drunk you watch ton of Spuffy vids, you cry a lot. But then most of you will be sensible enough to go to sleep. But not me, not today. I had to write something even if I never wrote anything in my life. And the worst thing is I had the urge to share. English is not my native language, so please if you see something i should change please comment, I will thank you in the morning.

There was a time when Spike would have killed the Slayer in a heartbeat.

That time was a long gone.

Now he saw her broken body and he wept.

Didn't matter that he didn't had a soul, William the Bloody, The Scourge of Europe, the demon cried.

He didn't almost saw threw his tears, but he could smell the death. She was just a few feet away from him.

Scoobies already came closer to the body, they wept too.

Dawn with slashed wrists came running to the body and hugged it. Others were gathering nearby hugging each other, feeling her lose already soaking into their souls. He knew, he could smell their tears, he could smell the death all around them. He could see her broken form on the ground. Before he would cheer, he would dance on her grave, he would have is one good day. But everything changed. Everything was different. From the moment he know he loved her, and probably some time before that, if he could trust Dru. She told him, but he didn't new at that time. Now he new everything and more and the knowledge was sharper then razors, the pain was raw and cutting into his unbeating heart. He should't have told her about the deathwish.

Was it his fault?! Did she wanted to die at the end? No he told himself she still had ties to this world, her sister, her friends, even her watcher.He tried to get on his feet and shuffle on broken leg close to her. He limped closer. Others were deep in shock to say anything when he dropped to his knees next to Buffy's.

Next to her body. He saw so many bodies. Some looked still alive, some didn't looked as humans anymore.

She looked at peace. Done. Finished.

And he hated it, hated it so much. She still had so much to live for. It hit him how young she was. Not for a slayer but as a girl. She was so young. Dawn still holding her sisters body close didn't notice Spike at all. There was so much emotion in his heart, so much pain and anger. He thought he would burst. She was gone. Really gone.

Why was he still here, he should have been gone too, he always knew he would go down fighting. Spike tentatively reached his hand to touch Buffy's. At that moment Dawn noticed him and their eyes met. Blood was in the air, his, Dawns and the Slayers. She saved them all. Even with Dawn watching he clasped Buffy's hand, the Scoobies be damned if they wanted to stop him.

"I wish.." he started to say in broken voice.

In that moment Dawn grabbed his hand, the one that was holding the Slayers. Her eyes were glowing green. Time stopped and he felt hair on his body standing up. Tears in Dawns eyes started to drop, not down but up. He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. Magic.

"Dawn.." he managed but his voice broke.

She squeezed his hand harder and said three words that would burn into his brain as the law of the world.

"Keep her alive!" Dawn said in voice that sounded as hers and also didn't but the look in her glowing eyes was pure pain, pure pain as sister that lost her family, her only other relative that mattered, her only sister.

Then there was darkness and Spike stopped existing.

Buffy was in a library training. Giles was away at some clearing doing watchery stuff and she had a moment for herself.

"What I am gonna do! Its not like I can go to college and leave Hellmouth behind. Well, maybe with Faith in Sunnydale it would really work." She said to herself, but it didn't felt right somehow.

Still she finally got something to look up for and she could get this slayer stuff being her, at least for a while. But now that Angel was back in the land of living. So to speak. She wanted to be here, for him.

"Maybe if I told him I could leave for college, he would look at me with his beautiful brown eyes and beg me to stay. Yeah right, this is so stupid. I am so stupid." She muttered to herself. She grabbed jumping rope and started training harder. 

Cordelia, Xander and Willow and Oz had double a date today and she was glad for them, but boy she was bitter about life right now. Finally something good happened, that would make her a normal girl she always wanted but at the same time it happened at the worst time possible.

"Life sucks!" Buffy gritted her teeth as she jumped harder.

Spike woke up with a scream. He frantically looked around and saw inside of very unkempt car. He blinked several times, he was inside of very similar car.

Is this my Desoto!? He looked around doubtfully. I didn't kept this much stuff in here since.. 

"Since when Dru broke with me." Spike muttered. There were really a dozens of empty booze bottles. Brown paper bags everywhere, a few empty fast food wrappers too. And blood stains here and there.

"What the bleeding hell is this?" He started to get up but saw there was still light outside and then he finally noticed terrible pain in his hand. Spike starred at the terrible burns on it. From sun. It hit him then.

No, I remember this, this already happened. I was able to run to Desoto after i woke up with burning hand in the Crawford manor after i came back to Sunydale. I came back because Dru dumped me. Because of. Because of Buffy. His eyes started to water. But Buffy was dead. Why would he be here. His head snapped to his hand again.

"This already happened" he repeated his head spinning. He tired open and close his palm. It hurt, but not as much as his heart hurt.

"Buffy is dead, but.." He shook his head, confused.

"If Buffy was dead what I am doing here, last thing i remember is looking at Dawn.."

" _Keep her alive!_ " His hands snapped to his head and he closed his eyes as sharp pain run threw it.

"Dawn, what did you do!" he remembered her eyes, glowing green, his hand holding Buffy's, still warm. All their blood merging together. Dawn's, Buffy's and his.

"This cannot be real! No, I was holding her and looked at Dawn and then..." Spike looked around taking the interior of his car again. He touched the seats, the ceiling. His left hand throbbing with pain. His head stopped spinning.

"Yes this is my car. Damn it, did she really sent me back?! Back to where Buffy was still alive?!"

"Buffy. Alive." Whisper like a prayer left his lips.

Tears flowed down to his cheeks and Spike tasted them when he spoke next. "I can prevent it, I can keep here alive!" as his mind set on this singular goal he smiled. It was not a nice smile.

"I will tear everything apart, blown Mayor to bits, shred Adam to smithereens. I will bring hell gods to their knees, just to keep her alive!"

"I will make sure she survives!" He growled as his face shifted. "No, I will make sure she lives as well" He swore, yellow eyes glinting dangerously in the shade of the car, plan already forming in his mind.


End file.
